crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Warp Room
The Secret Warp Room in the Crash Bandicoot series is a Warp Room that isn't visited through normal means. Some players also consider "after credits" Warp Rooms to be Secret Warp Rooms. In each Crash Bandicoot game, the requirements to enter a Secret Warp Room have changed. Secret Warp Rooms are found in ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'', ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'', ''Crash Bash'', ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex'' and Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Locations In the Crash Bandicoot series, secret warp rooms are found in different locations, depending on the game. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' The series' first Secret Warp Room, commonly referred to as "Warp Room 6" is supposedly located atop Cortex's now abandoned castle which was destroyed in Crash Bandicoot. From this Warp Room, players can see both N. Sanity and Wumpa Island. To access this Warp Room, Crash must locate and stand on suspicious-looking platforms or areas in five normal levels. Each one that is found will add a teleporter into one of the five entrances in the sixth Warp Room, which are otherwise empty. These entrances serve as entrances to alternative starting points to three standard levels, and are the only means of accessing Totally Bear and Totally Fly. The entrance portals serve as the only methods of leaving the Secret Warp Room, as the center of the room itself does not have an elevator platform like the other five Warp Rooms, though it includes a Load/Save area. Once a secret entrance is found, the player must re-locate any secret warps in a standard level to play a secret path/level again. The secret levels exit from the portal of their entrance level rather than back out of their own portal, this is so players won't stay stuck in the Secret Warp Room if they have not yet discovered any of the three secret entrance portals. In the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy version, the Warp Room's elevator is functional, and riding it up takes the player back to Warp Room 1. After it is visited once, it can be revisited at any time by riding the elevator back down from Warp Room 1, eliminating the need to relocate any secret warps they might have already found. Due to the revised saving mechanics, the Load/Save wall is now blank and serves no more use. Below is a list of the secret levels and entrances, and where to find the portals to access them. ''Crash Bandicoot Warped'' The Secret Warp Room can be found when Crash has collected at least 5 relics. The middle circle will bulge out into a platform and take Crash to the Warp Room hidden under the map where the lab assistants are made, assembled, and sent throughout time. This Warp Room contains three additional levels and two alternate entrances to a couple of the main levels, each one is unlocked for every five relics collected. To achieve 100%, Crash and Coco must enter every level including the ones in the Secret Warp Room and collect every relic, gem, and crystal in order to fully complete the game. ''Crash Bash'' Although technically only an "After Credit" Warp Room, Warp Room 5 is accessed through beating the final boss, Nitros Oxide. The character will automatically be transported to this Warp Room, which then can be accessed at any time through the monitor. This Warp Room contains six levels. Each of these levels requires an odd number of a certain item in order to unlock as follows: *Splash Dash requires 17 gold relics to enter. *Dragon Drop requires 19 crystals to enter. *Mallet Mash requires 21 gold relics to enter. *Swamp Fox requires 23 crystals to enter. *Keg Kaboom requires 25 gems to enter. *Dante's Dash requires 27 trophies to enter. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' The Wrath of Cortex's Secret Warp Room works the same way as Warped's. The platform to the Warp Room is unlocked by earning five relics, as is the first level. For every five relics collected, another level is accessible in the Warp Room. This Warp Room bears a resemblance to Coco's lab, which houses the VR System used to reach these levels. Unlike Warped's Secret Warp Room, no visible activity occurs in the background of the Warp Room. Every level in the Warp Room contains two gems, with one playing the role of the crystal. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' The secret Warp Rooms from the second and third games return in the remaster, Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. A noticeable difference includes the ability to reach the second game's Secret Warp Room with the elevator after unlocking one secret entrance in Crash 2. Unlike the original, the Crystals, Gems, and Relics earned in Air Crash, Snow Go, and Road to Ruin are now displayed alongside the entrances to those levels. Gallery Psxfin 2010-08-21 12-11-39-41.jpg|Warp Room 6: Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back's Secret Warp Room Warpedsecretroom.png|The secret warp room in Crash Bandicoot Warped. warproom5.png|Crash Bash's secret warp room. Woc-warp.png|Secret Warp Room in Crash Bandicoot: the Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 2 Secret Warp Room.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Warp Room 6 as Secret Warp Room. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Secret Warp Room.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 3 Warp Room 6 as Secret Warp Room. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Places Category:Machines Category:Secrets Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Warp Room